


You Know It's About You

by Dexiha



Series: Drabbles [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Popstar, Birthday, Concert, M/M, Music, Popstar!Draco, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 07:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15814320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dexiha/pseuds/Dexiha
Summary: Everyone who reads this (and anyone else as well) should go and seethistumblr post by Shoia because it is amazing and it's what I based this drabble on.Also, the two songs mentioned areU-turnby AaRON andYou Know It's About Youby Magical Thinker and Stephen Wrabel





	You Know It's About You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gracie137](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracie137/gifts).



> Everyone who reads this (and anyone else as well) should go and see [this](https://shoia.tumblr.com/post/176521015665/harry-and-the-company-are-going-to-celebrate-his) tumblr post by Shoia because it is amazing and it's what I based this drabble on.  
> Also, the two songs mentioned are  
> [U-turn](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wJRh0PlWB6g) by AaRON and  
> [You Know It's About You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tpEE_j6AqXI) by Magical Thinker and Stephen Wrabel

As alien as it might be, the sun was actually out and warming up London on the Saturday which conveniently enough was Harry’s twenty fifth birthday. Together with his friends, he had spent the day out in the garden of Grimmauld Place and they had talked and laughed an eaten loads. In the afternoon the Ron, Ginny, George, Dean, Seamus and Harry had set off to play a couple of Quidditch games. After that they had returned into the sitting room where they sang karaoke as Harry served them some of his home baked cake. 

 

It was during this that he got to know that his friends had prepared a surprise for him, despite his wish to not do anything spectacular during the day. 

“Alright, mate,” Ron said, mouth full with whipped cream. “Here’s the deal. You’ve got to change.”

“He means you’ve got to change clothes,” Hermione explained when Harry only looked dumbfounded. “We have actually planned a surprise for you, so you’ve got to get on some more fashionable clothes than that.”

“I’ll help you with that,” Ginny said and then winked, before she had walked towards his room. 

 

About twenty minutes later, she had clad him in the leather trousers he only wore on special nights out in the bar, a simple black shirt, partly covered by a white jeans jacket that he never had worn before. 

“Where the bloody fuck are you gonna take me?” Harry asked grimly when he emerged into the sitting room again. 

His friends only ignored his question in favour of commenting on the new look. Loudest of them all, was Seamus who wolf whistled and shouted that the lead singer sure would like to shag him now. At first Harry just scowled at that, but then he realised what the words meant.

“Wait, you’re taking me to a concert?! But there will be so much people there!” 

They all knew Harry hated large crowds, especially since they often resulted in him being in the spotlight. 

“Yes, we are,” Dean said firmly.

“But we are all positive that no one in the crowds will take any notice of you. They’ll all be too focused on the band playing.” Neville assured.

“Which band is it anyway?” Harry asked, but no one answered. “Hey, how can you know that I’ll like them? What if I hate them?”

“Pfft, I’d like to see you try to hate it,” Ron laughed, “I’m betting a hundred galleons that you won’t be able to.”

Harry was growing rather tired of his friends’ mysterious acting, and he told them to just get going already. Snickering, Ron took Harry’s arm in his and led him out of the house, shortly followed by the rest of the group. 

 

There were no posters at the stadium, so even inside the area Harry still didn’t know who were gonna play. As more people filled in through the several doors, he felt the anxiety creep up along his spine, but a reassuring hand on his shoulder from Hermione calmed him enough to keep himself in place. Shortly after that, Ginny sneaked him a lollipop that he quickly put in his mouth to have something else to focus on. His friends had been right though. Nobody paid attention to him as they all crowded against the stage. After a while he actually found himself being able to relax and just enjoy being out of the house.

 

But that was until the band got on stage. Ron shouted at him to look, and when Harry did he promptly dropped his jaw, which caused him to lose his lollipop. There were several people on the stage, none of them anyone Harry recognised, but in the very back he saw a glimpse of platinum blond hair. A color Harry would  _ never _ forget. Then the first accord was stringed and the crowds exploded in roars. 

 

Harry was completely fucked. After only half the first song, he knew that he’d be haunted by Draco Malfoy’s voice in his dreams. The man sang a cover of a song Harry recognized as U-turn, originally performed by AaRON. But even though it was a cover, Draco made it feel like it was his own song, empathising on certain words differently, making it have another meaning. As if he was thinking about someone when he sang  _ Lili _ and let the feelings he felt toward them seep through his voice. 

 

After a few more original songs, Harry realised it wasn’t just his dreams that would be filled with images of Draco, but his entire being would constantly be thinking about him. Thinking about his voice, thinking about his dancing moves over the stage, thinking about his long, long hair sweeping through the air. He had realised this quite quickly, but yet he wasn’t ready for the moment.

 

The moment in which his gaze met Draco’s. Time seemed to stop and they just stared at each other. No one except Harry seemed to notice how Draco missed half a beat before continuing the song, but they did notice the wink he gave. Everyone thought it was meant for them, but Harry knew Draco had winked at him. Right?

 

His assumption got confirmed when Draco began to speak as soon as he had finished the song. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, my dear London, I believe you have been graced by a very prestigious presence here today.” He let a small laugh escape his lips before continuing. “No, I am, in fact, not talking about myself, for a change. I am talking about a man, who I knew long ago, but I haven’t seemed him in years. But he is here today. I thank him for coming to see us. Also, I would like to wish him a happy birthday.”

 

Now, Harry’s friends realise that he was talking about Harry, and they gathered around him as they knew Harry would hate it when everyone turned to look at him. But that never happened. Because Draco didn’t tell the crowds that Harry Potter was there. He simply continued to say.

 

“As it happens, I have a special song that I wrote with this man in my mind, and I’d say the perfect opportunity for me to perform it has actually come. This song is always on my mind, but I’ve never sung it to a crowd before. I saved it for a time when he might be able to hear it. So here it comes. It’s called  _ You know it’s about you _ . Thank you for coming!”

 

Before the song even started, Harry was breathless. Draco had written a song for  _ him! _ He listened intently to the song, every word that Draco sung and every tone that was played to create the melodies. 

 

It was hard to understand that he hadn’t met Draco since the trials so many years ago, for it seemed Draco knew everything about how Harry was feeling. He sang about reaching for your dreams, ignoring everyone else, fighting the inner demons nobody seemed to realise were haunting Harry. Even though Draco voiced all the fear and the uncertainty that Harry felt, the song calmed him down. Because now he knew he wasn’t alone.

 

Then the words turned encouraging. Despite the fact that they were the same words everyone else kept repeating to Harry, it somehow felt different when they came from Draco. Harry realised that it was because Draco knew. He felt the same. And he knew Harry felt this too. Since Draco understood him, the support he gave held more significance, it truly meant what Harry needed it to mean.

 

By the end of the song, Harry found it hard to stand straight. His legs were jelly and his head was spinning. Unable to take it any longer, he started to push his way through the crowds until he was standing outside the arena. He hid in the shadows and caught his breath.

 

Some time later, Harry didn’t have any idea how long it had been since he left, the crowds began to file out. He kept himself hidden as he tried to search for his group of friends. But he didn’t find them. The crowds thinned out and he yet had to catch a glimpse of the distinct red hair he associated with Ron and Ginny. 

 

Slowly, he made his way towards the doors again to check if they were still inside. When he got there though, he felt someone approach him as a large shadow was cast over him. Turning his face up, he came to see one of the security guards.

“Trying to sneak in to the band, are you?!” he grumbled. “Typical brainless young idiots.”

He took a painful hold of Harry’s shoulder and janked him forward, away from the doors.

“No, I was just trying to find my friends.” Harry tried to explain, but the guard just snorted at him to keep quiet or he’d call the police. 

“Hey, Norman, let him go,” a posh voice Harry knew very well suddenly said from behind them. “He’s with me.”

The guard, apparently named Norman, turned around, dragging Harry with him. Harry didn’t dare meet Draco’s eye, so he kept his gaze firmly on the ground as he heard the guard telling the blond about how Harry had tried to sneak in without either ticket or any other allowance. Draco shook his head, Harry heard from the swoosh of his moving hair, and explained that this was the birthday boy he had been talking about in stage and that he in fact did have Draco’s allowance to come inside the stadium again. Muttering, Norman let Harry’s shoulder go and pushed him so that he stumbled forward. Just as he’s about to fall to the ground, he felt two arms take hold of him and helped him to stand up again.

“I’m sorry about him, Harry, he doesn’t really like to be guarding concerts. Would much rather be working on something more action filled.”

Harry just nodded and whispered his thanks, still refusing to look at Draco. 

“What were you doing anyways, lurking about out here?”

“Searching for my friends,” Harry answered. Even he could hear that he sounded out of breath. As if he had just run a marathon.

“They left long ago. Not long after you left actually.”

“Didn’t see them,” Harry muttered as he realised they must’ve passed when he was trying to calm his nerves with closed eyes earlier.

“Are you leaving then? To go find them? Or would you let me buy you a drink? As a birthday gift.” Draco asked. Harry just shrugged, unsure what else to do. “Oh, come on Harry, look at me.”

Rather rigidly, Harry lifted his head to look at Draco’s face. Instantly, he looked into those stormy grey eyes he had seen in the middle of the concert. His breath hitched. But so did Draco’s. He shifted his gaze to Draco’s lips and saw that they were slightly parted, letting puffs of air out as he breathed fastly. Just as Harry was about to look up at the other man’s eyes again, Draco let his tongue dart out and he licked his lips. 

 

Harry couldn’t control himself any longer, so he leaned forward. He was met by Draco who easily melted into the kiss, and he clearly showed that he wanted the same thing as Harry did. They both took as good as they gave, as Draco let a hand cup Harry’s face and Harry slipped his fingers through Draco’s long, silky hair. 

“I’d like… something else… as a birthday gift,” Harry breathed as they parted and barely had he finished his sentence before Draco apparated them into a bedroom.

“Damn you and those clothes!” Draco muttered as he tugged at Harry’s rumpled jacket. “I barely could focus on my lyrics when you stood there, looking so hot and so… beautiful.”

“You’re one to talk.” Harry countered in between kisses. “Fucking walking wet dream.” Eagerly, Harry let Draco help him out of his jacket and then his shirt. 

 

They worked their bodies together, living through every moment with severe pleasure. Harry let Draco prepare him for a long time, taking the actions with delight. It barely burned at all when Draco at last pushed inside him, Harry solely felt full and content. As Draco slid his cock repeatedly through Harry’s arse, Harry thought that he never wanted it to end, no matter how much his own cock seemed to think the opposite. When Draco came inside him though, wheezing out  _ happy birthday, Harry _ as he did, Harry let himself fall over the edge since his mind finally agreed with his body. 

 

He felt Draco lay down next to him and he automatically snuggled up at his side.

“Huh, a cuddler, who would’ve guessed?” Draco muttered, but it was clear that he didn’t really mind it for his voice was soft and he didn’t hesitate to put his arm around Harry and pull him even closer. “I could get used to this. If you’d have me, I’d love to stay with you.”

“Draco,” Harry breathed, rolling on the r as if he was purring like a kitten. “You’re the best birthday gift I’ve ever gotten. You really think I’d throw you away? You know it’s all about you.”

Harry felt Draco smile into his hair as he pressed a soft kiss on his head. Then he laid his head down next to Harry’s and relaxed. Mere seconds later they were both asleep.

 

In the end, Harry’s twenty fifth birthday turned out even better than Harry ever would’ve guessed. And exactly as his friends had planned. The next year, his twenty sixth birthday wsas once again celebrated at a concert, only this time he was  _ on _ the stage, together with his beloved boyfriend, Draco Malfoy.

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback on this is deeply appreciated and you can give it by either giving kudos or comments here or by messaging me on my tumblr, assassinsdragons. Thank you for reading and I hope you have a great day (or night)... <3 <3 <3


End file.
